


knot your average werewolf

by leewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Model Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewrites/pseuds/leewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds some /very/ interesting pictures of Derek from when he was in New York. Very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knot your average werewolf

Stiles wasn’t sure whether google-ing Derek was going to be the best thing that’d ever happened to him, or the worst. Like, curiosity is understandable, Derek isn’t exactly an open fountain of knowledge, but Stiles didn’t expect to actually _find_ something. Let alone something like this. Because there, in clinically clear pixels, is Derek Hale. Naked. And tied up with bright, bright red rope.

Not that the caption has Derek’s name on it, but Stiles doesn’t need a name to know it’s him. Derek’s allergy to shirts and his tattoo make it _really_ easy to recognise him. No it’s got some random numbers and is, apparently, part of a collection done by some photographer in New York. So Stiles checks out the rest of the collection.

And it’s full of photos of Derek and other equally attractive people, all of them tied up with rope. And suddenly Stiles is embarrassed, because now he knows what Derek’s ass looks like, and _holy shit is that Derek’s dick mother **fucker**_ and Derek is an at least slightly homicidal werewolf who can smell when Stiles is lying and will probably be able to tell that Stiles is thinking about his naked butt.

_Not that Stiles is going to think about his butt._

**Author's Note:**

> maybe more????? maybe??  
> [tumblr](http://captainleemcspoopy.tumblr.com)


End file.
